


Betrayal of the Heart

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you make another Snarry or any Snape slash where Snape was hurt, tortured or betrayed? The end of the story is happy ending. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverSnape31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnape31/gifts).



**Betrayal of the Heart**

* * *

 

Bravery was not something this man had known. It was not because of Bravery that he joined the Death Eaters. It was not because of bravery that he had spied on one of the most powerful wizards of his age, without said wizard’s knowledge. It was not because of bravery that he told his findings to the Dark Lord or the reason for him turning against the Dark Lord. Bravery was definitely not the reason why he returned to spy on the dark and be Albus Dumbledore’s personal bitch. No, the reason was far more complicated than that.

In truth he just wanted power. He wanted people to fear him. He wanted to make people scream. He wanted people to wet themselves, and he was happy to do it under the watchful eye of his lord; of his _master_. He gleefully destroyed people’s faith in the ministry, destroyed homes and families: destroyed people’s lives. All under the misguided conception that was the Dark Lord Voldemort.  He took pleasure in it: reveled in it, all to please a man whom double crossed him; a man who turned out to be completely insane.

On that fateful day, when the only person in his world that he cared about was targeted, he turned his back on that sorry excuse for a lord. In doing so he turned his back on his ‘friends’: whom were acquaintances really, and turned to the one person whom he thought could help. That man did nothing but condemn him at first. Maybe it was for him to see what wrongs he had done in his life. Maybe it was simple for punishment or maybe the man didn't trust him. He’d never know because this man spoke only in riddles. Alas, there came a time where this foolish man proved himself.  He brought the squirming one year old, a child that looked so like his mother that it broke this man in half to hold him so close, to the very man that saved his life: even if he’d never admit it. The man took one look at the distressed young man and knew instantly that his promise to protect went unhindered and he failed in that regard.

“I am sorry,” the gravelly voice stated causing the young foolish man to break down. The baby in its newly transfigured cradled whimpered as he watched his savior fall apart. It hurt this baby too, to see someone so strong fall apart at the seams. There was nothing that could be said that could make any of this better. There was nothing that could be said to make him feel less numb then he was already beginning to feel. There was no one to console him, no one to make him feel better. There was nothing.

And now, that same foolish young man was now full grown and he once again found himself in an unsavory position. His wand was pointed at the very man whom saved his life; the very man who brought him out of his darkest hour by informing him that the child would need guidance upon his return to their world; the very man who was his father figure. He didn't want to do this, even though he knew that he had too; even though he knew that the outcome of this war depended on his decision to murder this man: his mentor.

“Severus, please.”

And that broke him, because the man that was still foolish but no longer young looked at the man he called his friend, a true friend, pleading for this: for Severus not to back out. He steeled himself, body going rigid in and taunt. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to look at him when the inevitable happened. He was bound by a promise and knew that he had to, even if it was not what he wished. He looked into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

“Avada Kadavra…”

Pandemonium broke loose. Death Eaters cackled and scrambled from the tower. He faltered along with the child he had been protecting all this time. Both looked over the edge to see their mentor fall. They saw as his body crashed to the earth, eyes already vacant from the curse that hit him, but bones breaking under the height of the fall. Severus held back a sob, carefully keeping any sort of emotion off of his face. This man had been part of his world, and he had killed him at his own hand. He would not have time to morn now; he had no time for tears. He had no time to mourn the loss of the first person to trust him.

A red light shot past his head, and it only took a moment to register that it was a spell. Once he registered the spell, he remembers the other person in the tower with him and he lifted his eyes to see the glassy tear filled face of Harry Potter. Confusion flashed across Severus’ face for a split second before he remembered that Harry did not know of his plight. In the short time they stood at a standoff Severus could see the hurt and anger, and another emotion that would soon be recognized as sorrow, spread across the boy’s face. It had hurt him to see this, but he knew that he could do nothing about it. Instead he smirked, one that the boy would see as malicious and cruel but in all reality was filled with pain and anger at himself, and this dead man, and fled. He got as far as the exit, before feet pounding alerted him that the Potter brat would give chase.

“You bastard…” Severus flinched but did not slow his brisk stride. He met up with the boy wizard who was supposed to be the one to do the dirty dead. Their eyes met briefly, relief in grey eyes at seeing him. Severus couldn't help but sneer. This child could not do the work of an insane man, and so Severus had done it for him. Severus was not mad, whoever, for he had spared this boy, who was supposed to be innocent and full of life, from a lifetime of pain and damnation.

“Come”, he said to the platinum blond Malfoy.

“You coward.” That stopped this foolish man in his tracks. That statement was way too close to home. Too close and he whirled around. Hatred graced his features and he watched as the potter spawn charged at him.

“Never call me a coward when you know nothing of my plight,” Severus hissed through clenched teeth, drawing his wand to deflect a familiar light.

“You dare use my own spell against me.”

Shock registered for a brief moment before the curses started to fly again. Frustrated and having to prove himself Severus raised his wand.

“Crucio.”

Potter was struck with the curse and went down writhing, the foolish man escaped.

* * *

 

“Look at me,” Severus said to the boy desperately. When green met obsidian Severus began to cry. Not like his father at all, but like his mother and Severus could see that now. One tear stayed on his cheek, silvery and glowing.  Upon Severus’ order to take them Harry requested a flash from his bushy haired friend and took the silvery memory tear captive.

“You have your mother’s eyes,” Severus said weakly, and lost consciousness.

He would never have had expected the trio to haul his body out of the dump that was the Shrieking Shack. But haul they did right up to the castle. He didn't know it, but his welcome was not received well. Madam Pomfrey was furious with the trio for bringing in this death eater. But Harry felt in his gut that this is where Severus needed to be. So with a touching speech he convinced Madam Pomfrey to treat and protect Severus Snape.

He didn't know how much time passed but when he opened his eyes again no one was with him. He felt fit, if not a little weak, so he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. All was quiet except the sound of battle and he knew in that instant where it was he should be, so he slowly made his way outside and the sight he saw shocked him. Hagrid held the limb form of Harry Potter in his arms. Even though Hagrid was shackled from wrist to ankle he still held Harry to his chest lovingly. Albus had been wrong and Harry had not survived. Though the Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen, his minions still cast curses upon Hogwarts recipients. One stupid death eater had the audacity to order Severus to take part in this foolish attempt at escape. Many wands turned to him, ready to fire. Severus did not draw his wand though and just like that the collective group turned their wands onto someone more worthy of their wrath.

Madam Pomfrey crowded Hagrid. She was set on Harry and Severus couldn't help but snort a “Typical”. He couldn't see how badly off Harry was though, but he felt bad when he saw him pass. Harry was covered in blood, though no one was sure if it was his own. Severus could see fresh blood dripping from one limp hand. His first instinct was to rush to him, but he beat it down with his wand because he knew how that reception would take place. He did feel tired however and flounced behind the pair. Once in the hospital wing Severus made his way to his bed, settling in to watch the chaos unfold. Harry had stopped breathing. For one foul moment, Severus blamed himself: if only he was better; if only he were stronger; if only he were _braver._

And that was the real issue wasn't it. He didn't get to dwell on it much because cheering interrupted his trail into self-pity. He came back to himself and focused on Madam Pomfrey. She was now tending to another patient. Potter’s bed was crowded with people so Severus couldn't see the boy himself. A chance came when one of the many Weasley’s switched positions. As Ronald made way to his best friends’ side, Severus glimpsed Harry, awake, breathing, and _alive._ His breath caught in his throat when green eyes locked with his. Subconsciously, Ron froze to follow Harry’s line of vision. Shocked, his eyes shot back to Harry, only to witness the most blinding smile he’d ever seen. Confused, and that went for Severus too, Ron blocked Harry’s line of sight with an enthusiastic guffaw. Severus lay in his bed contemplating that smile, wondering its significance. When he closed his eyes all he saw was green and that worried him.

* * *

 

Days passed, three to be exact, and Severus was finally accosted. Aurors and that new incompetent Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, stalked into the hospital wing in a bad imitation of Severus himself.

“Snape, you are hear-by charged with treason. You aided _and_ abated known Death Eaters…”

“Wait a minute,” an incredulous voice interrupted, “You mean you are trying to arrest the one man that is far from being a death eater just because he has ‘the mark.’

“He is a _known_ Death Eater, Mr. Potter.”

“Then so am I. We are both marked by Voldemort.”

Scrimgeour blustered, “That is not the same thing and you know it.”

“Isn't it? We are both left with a faded unwelcome'd scar that will judge our fates, even though one is known for the defeat of a mad man from a one year old and the other a reluctant Death Eater.”

“Mr. Potter I would appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of business that has no affair to you.”

“You see,” Scrimgeour shouted triumphantly, “He does not even appreciate that you are trying to defend him.”

Severus bristled, that was not the case at all. He was trying to protect this foolish child.

“No offence sir but it is my business. If they are going to arrest you for being a brilliant spy then I should get arrested to for being a murder.”

“But that murder was necessary,” Scrimgeour shouted turning purple.

“As was spying, why, without Processor Snape, I’d be a walking corpse. Voldemort would still be alive and the whole of the wizarding world would be his slaves.”

“There is a difference between stupidity and insanity Mr. Potter.”

And for a brief moment Severus thought that they would be good together. But it’s not like Potter would confess undying love anytime soon.

“A fine line indeed, though is it stupidity or insanity that brings you here today, to arrest a hero of the wizarding world?”

Scrimgeour bristled. Severus watched as the child, no man really, laid into the Minister. He watched as even his Auror’s chuckled and couldn't suppress a chuckle himself. When all eyes turned to him, his chuckle died in a searing look as he caught the blinding smile that was on Harry’s face. The stared at one another for, what felt like to Severus, an eternity. Finally one of the Aurors coughed and Scrimgeour knew without a doubt that it would be a mistake to arrest this man: a man the Boy-Who-Lived clearly wanted.  So with a flare of his robes he cast his Auror’s to the side and left. Harry signed in relief, sinking back into the mattress. Severus stared at the tremor that ran through his body.

“Why did you help me?”

Harry turned green eyes onto him, staring eerily for a moment before giving him a tentative smile.

“Some people are worth it.”

The conversation pretty much stopped after that, but due to exhaustion and nothing else. The next time they spoke to one another, Madam Pomfrey was in the process of checking over Harry. He had been complaining, or rather not complaining, about muscle cramps and was being chided by the monarch for his lack of information.

“Honestly woman,” Severus broke into the tirade, “If he deems to not tell you of the pains he is going through then maybe he can handle it.

Surprise flashed into green eyes before a smile lit his face.

“Thanks,” Harry said.

“’T’was not for you; some of us would like to have a rest.”

Potter saw right through his facade though and smiled that smile at him: the one that should be reserved for his partner, had potter had one.

The next time Severus had had a bad dream and woke to Potter in his bed. The foolish man-child had been brushing a hand through his hair and murmuring silly nothings into his ear.

“It’s alright, Sir, it’s going to be alright.”

Something about the gentleness shot straight to his groin and he barked his arousal.

“Potter, what in the seven levels of hell are you doing in my bed,” though it came out rough and scratchy.

He nearly startled when this young man looked at him with a knowing smile. He breathed a sigh of relief when said young man got out of his bed without comment. Severus watched as he stumbled to his own bed and collapsed on the surface. It took only a moment for Severus to miss the warmth of him.

And that was how it went for the two weeks they were in there. When Harry starting staying awake more, he would talk to Severus, even though Severus pretended to be ‘otherwise occupied.’ He told him thing, things that one would only share with a friend and listened as Harry talked about the tough times he had at the Dursley’s. He told him how scared he was when his name was called from the Goblet. He told Severus how flying made him feel free and he didn't have to worry about anything that was happening on the ground. Severus’ only contribution to the conversation, mostly due to the scar healing on his throat, was: “That is how I feel about Potions.”

Harry had been so shocked to hear it he had paused in his narrative for a moment to stare at the otherwise occupied man, a slow smile of approval on his lips. When Severus could finally talk the way he wanted to another two weeks later, Harry asked for him to reciprocate. Severus sneered at first, trying to judge why this man, a man who had seen too many of his memories, wanted to know. In the end he decided that Harry had no ill-intent and began to tell him about a woman that was his best friend: his first friend: his _only_ friend. Harry listened with rapt attention, fascinated by the drawl of Severus voice and the way he told the story. To Harry it was a tragic story about a love that was not reciprocated and a man who mad, and kept making, foolish mistakes. When Severus got to a certain part in his narrative he paused and looked at Harry with so much uncertainty that Harry found himself back in the man’s bed, brushing a warm hand up his back and through his hair. It amazed Severus that he never questioned when this intimacy was created between them. He just continued his narrative in a morose tone.

“I was mad at her for a while and I wanted her to hurt. That was the reason I took the mark, to prove to her and _James Potter_ that I was not the weak coward they made me out to be. In the end I wound up hearing of something I had no business hearing. It was a prophecy about a boy who would kill Voldemort. I had only heard a little bit, but I was a new Death Eater. I had to prove myself or I would never go up in his ranks. Or so I thought at the time. But she was still my best friend and when I realized what I had done I was horrified.”

Harry’s hand had stilled on his back and he seemed hesitant on whether or not he had wanted to stay in this bed. Severus feared that he would leave once his brain caught up with his words but gradually the hand slowly continued to rub his back.

“Why are you not running from me? Why are you not screaming in rage and spouting nonsense at me,” Severus demanded to know when none of those things were fourth coming.

“It’s quite simple, Sir. You have atoned. You were young and you made a mistake. You worked on it from that day on, did you not? You made up for it.”

“But I am the reason James and Lily are dead. I am the reason you are an orphan.”

“No,” Harry said calmly, “Voldemort is the reason why I am an orphan. He is the one who raised his wand to destroy them. He is the one who took your information and decided to target my family. It may have been your words, but it was his intent.”

“But I…”

“It doesn't matter. I forgive you. I absolve you from all of your sins and for the promise you made to both my mother and Dumbledore. You no longer have to worry.”

Severus didn't cry. How could he when it had been bottled in for so long? In reality he just sat there staring at the Man-Who-Saved-Us-All. It was some time later that Severus realized that he didn't even thank him.

* * *

 

“Alright Mr. Potter, you are fit as a fiddle. I don’t want to see you in this infirmary for the rest of your time here.”

Harry laughed for a moment.

“Don’t worry I shall be out of your hair momentarily.”

Severus heard this and sat up, staring at the Man-Who-Lived… and when in hell did that happen.

“You are leaving then?

A nod, “To Peru. There is nothing for me here. I have done what I was created to do, now it is time I find myself.”

Severus could see it, he could see this man getting a job as a bookkeeper and settling down to have a family. He could see this man happy, but the thought of that happiness having nothing to do with him made Severus ache. He didn't realize that Harry had come close to him or that he was in his personal space until he heard his name.

“ _Severus”,_ and it sounded so sweet coming from those lips that his he came back to himself.

“Say it again,” he demanded.

Harry looked at him with confusion.

“My name,” He said simply, “Say it again.”

A blinding smile lite his face and the worry that Severus never noticed melted from Harry’s face and just like that they caught one another in a blinding kiss.

“Will you come with me?”

“…To Peru?”

Harry’s affirmative.

Severus didn't know if he could. He didn't even know if he should, but he wanted to and that scared him.

“You don’t have too. You never much liked me and here I am asking you to pick up and leave the only home you have ever known.”

“Yes”, Severus drawled, “Very presumptuous of you.”

Harry deflated and Severus could see in that moment how much it meant to him. He decided in that moment to do something he had never done before: hope for a better life than the one he lead and with a kiss to seal the deal, he agreed to the journey to Peru. He vowed, that even if this… whatever it was, did not last, he would make the most of his time and find something he enjoyed with someone he could learn to care for.

Three years had passed and Severus was happy. He and Harry were engaged to be wed. They had made quite the name for themselves in the wizarding world of Peru. Harry was a world renowned Curse Breaker and being such a powerful wizard he was able to apperate all around the world for his business. Severus, himself, was an independent Potions maker. He was severely sought after for not only that but his spell manipulation. He created and introduced millions of potions that had both aspects of Dark and Defensive magic. The best part of being in Peru though was that no one knew who they were or what they did. No one knew That Harry was their savior or that he was a spy for the light, or a Death Eater. Here they were just Harry and Severus and Severus enjoyed every minute of it. He could safely say that life was great.

One day, after he came home from his little shop in muggle Arequipa he found something that made him hurt, and made him angry. Harry lay in bed, completely naked and fast asleep, with their landlord. Fury hit Severus like a ton of bricks falling from the broken part of Hogwarts after the war and he exploded. He never registered that their landlord was fully clothed, or that he looked guilty. He just threw various hexes at the muggle, which he would regret later and apperated to Harry’s please to listen.  He vowed that he would never go back there and that he would never again be put in that position. On the floor was the bad Severus had been holding. Harry picked it up, frantic to get a good idea of where he could check for his lover if all the obvious places proved to be false. What was inside the bag made Harry pause as angry tears streamed down his cheeks. He let the bag slip from his hand , never noticing as the curry procured straight from India splattered to the ground. The only object in Harry’s focus was a glinting silver ring and Harry felt his world fall apart. In that single moment Harry Knew that Severus was not coming back.

**To be continued...**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Is it worth continuing?


End file.
